New Towns
by White Blossoms
Summary: They thought they were just a couple of new kids! How wrong they were! Skater's, Blader's thats what it's all about!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back I think I fixed everything? Well if I didn't tough luck!! Joke, joke but seriously if you find anything tell me and I'll take a look and do better on the next chapter okay!! Thanks for re-reading this if you read it before it's a tad bit different, but that's it!! Anyone who has not read this hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or ever will Card Captor Sakura and any other character made up by clamp. But do own the plot and my own characters.

New Towns

Chapter One

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the start of a new school term and year. And all the students would not be able to predict what would happen this up coming year.

In the schoolyard a gang of teenagers sat and talked. There were two boys and one girl. One boy had messy brown chocolate hair, with deep brown eyes and a well-toned body. This notorious young man was Syaoran Li a skilled skater and bladder. Eriol Hiiragizawa his best friend was the other notorious bladder and skater, had dark midnight blue hair, teasing ocean blue eyes and a well-toned body. This group of ordinary looking teens were the Storm Wolves and were the towns skate team. The teenage girl beside them had light purple hair and striking violet eyes, toned muscles and tan that suited her body. This was Tomoyo Daidouji; she is the Storm Wolves choreographer and costumes designer. But put to a challenge can skate and blade, like a Pro.

A girl with black hair walked up too the three of them. This was Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin and one of the co-leaders of the Storm Wolves. She had the same bodily features, as Tomoyo the only different was the hair and eyes. Meiling's eyes were a fierce red and her silky black hair was tied up in two buns on top of her head. The two boys stopped talking and stared at the girl with a blank expressions. While Tomoyo turned around and greeted her with a wave.

"Meiling why are you so late?" asked Tomoyo

"Stoped in at the newsagents and brought a magazine" said Meiling, showing them the mag.

"Oh so what's new?"

"Well wars, politics, accidents, droughts, oh wait heres something of interest"

"So what is it?"

"Oh my god, Tomoyo you won't believe this, but the Skate Team of the country has broken up and by the looks of what the articles saying, the skate team manager is not commenting!"

"Why would a campion team want to disregard all that fame?" asked Tomoyo.

"Maybe it was fame they were disregarding" replied Meiling, thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at Meiling as if she had said something very wrong with her.

"What?" asked Meiling.

Everyone was about to say something when the bell rang signalling that rollcall would start soon. Everyone slowly made his or her way towards the school buildings. But as they walked they heard a roar of an approaching car. Everyone turned around and stared at the sleek, black sports car that had just pulled up to the school, wanting to know whom the fancy car belonged too people stoped and stared. And to their surprise a teenage girl stepped out of the car followed by a young man. Unnoticed; another girl stepped out of the car closing the door behind her. Letting the car race away.

All eyes were on the two people who had first stepped out of the car. They walked silently towards the school. That's when everyone received full view of the new students. The teenage girl had dark red hair, light green eyes, and a light tan; she looked fit and energetic. While the young man had black messy hair, dark mysterious brown eyes, a well toned body and was fairly tall. While all eyes were on the two no one seemed to notice the girl walking behind them. She had a beautiful shade of auburn hair that came to her waist, dark green mists for eyes, a healthy tan; a well looked after body and an energetic look about her.

The two new arrivals walked passed, ignoring everybody. The crowd finally acknowledged the girl behind them. They all stared at her as she walked by silently. All three of the new students walked into the office building. Leaving everyone wondering who he or she was. After a few minutes everyone went to rollcall figuring he or she all find out soon enough in class.

'""""""

The homeroom was a roar of sound. As the teacher walked in, he coughed once and the room fell silent.

"Okay people take out something to do while I mark the roll" said the teacher to the class.

"Shelly Banks"

"Here"

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Here"

"Blake Eagle"

"Here"

"Mark Goodwill"

"Here"

"Scott Jaguar"

"Here"

Just as the teacher was about to speak again, there was a knock at the door. Everyone in the room stopped what he or she was doing and looked at the door. This was it. They were all going to find out who the new arrivals were.

"Come in" said the Teacher.

The door slowly opened and in walked the two girls. The class stared. The girl that had dark red hair handed the teacher a note.

"Right, class we have two new students joining us" stated the Teacher. Even though it was obvious to the class.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto" The girl with the auburn hair. She nodded her head and bowed.

"And Miss Rena Kinomoto" Continued the teacher. Then the girl with dark red hair nodded and bowed.

The teacher looked around the room to see if there were any spare seats. The only two that were left were the ones behind the leaders of the Storm Wolves, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Right Mr. Li can you please rase your hand, Sakura you go sit behind him and Rena you can sit right next to Sakura"

Sakura looked up the back were a boy raised his hand, looking bored. Rena was already walking up the isle scoring wolf whistles from half the male population in the class. While the other half was directed to Sakura.

Sakura ignored the calls and sat down in her seat.

Two girls turned to around and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Meiling Li" said Meiling stinking out her hand to Rena.

"And, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" Greeted Tomoyo, smiling at Sakura in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura softly.

"Hey have you two ever bladed before?" asked Meiling, removing her hand from Rena's face.

"Um, well I use to blade" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura" warned Rena.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other in question. What was it they were hiding.

"Well you should come to the Skate Park with us the savo it might just be fun" said Meiling smiling evilly.

"Meiling, they won't stand a chance skating with us you know that" whispered Tomoyo harshly, seeing all to well how this was going to end.

"Why wouldn't we stand a chance?" asked Rena defensively.

"Well you see its just that..." stammered Tomoyo trying to think of the right words to say.

"Were the towns skate team, the best of the best" stated Meiling bluntly.

Rena, who had been ready to yell at somebody, calmed down and started to smile evilly in her seat. Sakura glanced at her sister. She knew exactly what she was thinking and even though it was wrong; was feeling the exactly same the same way.

Suddenly the girls snapped out of their conversation because the bell rang. Signalling that rollcall had ended.

"Yes" giggled Sakura. Standing up and picking up her bag.

"Yes what?" asked a very confused Meiling.

"Yes me and Rena will blade with you the savo" answered Sakura still giggling to herself.

"But didn't you just hear Tomoyo" asked Meiling still staring at Sakura as if she had gone mad.

"Of course I heard her I'm not deaf am I"

"Well no but um...okay well see you two the savo then"

"Bye" coursed the two sisters and went out the room.

"Well they didn't seemed fazed that we were the towns skate team Tomoyo"

"I know, how particular?" said Tomoyo, more to herself than to Meiling.

""""""

As Sakura and Rena stepped out of the classroom they cracked up laughing. Everyone in the hall stared at them for a few seconds and kept walking past with strange looks on their faces.

"Oh Sakura you are so cruel" said Rena through gasps of breath.

"Me, if I remember correctly your the one who didn't want to blade"

"Well you heard our dear old brother this morning 'now don't go showing off girls we don't want to attract attention to ourself to fast' in that big brother voice he has"

"Oh please don't remind me, I think I still have a stitch from that speech"

"It's just that, that Tomoyo girl got me all hot headed when she said we didn't stand a chance"

"You do know she only said that because she thought that we were ordinary skater/bladders it was not her fault"

"Anyway your the one that specialises in skating and bladding I only specialise in bladding"

"That's all were going to do so you'll be fine"

All the while the girls had been walking aimlessly around the halls. And ended up at there next class.

"Looks like were here"

The rest of the morning past by quickly. The girls got stared at a lot and they keep laughing to themselves for know apparent reason. Soon lunch was over and they had finally receded their laughing to a minimal giggle now and then.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: So what do you think do you like the new name for the team or is it crap? Tell me please!! Thanks for reading and please now review and tell me what you think!!

White Blossoms


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm back and ready to write. I glad all the reviewers enjoyed my first chapter. I hope you like the next chapter. Just in case anybody was confused with the seating arrangements Syaoran is in front of Sakura and Eriol is in front of Rena. Then Tomoyo is next to Sakura on her right while Meiling is on Rena's left. Okay since I got that out of my system enjoy the chapter. RR.

White Blossoms!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor ever will Card Captor Sakura or any other character created by clamp. But I do own the plot and my characters. So hands off.

New Towns

Chapter Two

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

All afternoon two girls could be heard every so often laughing and giggling to themselves. The reason being every time they looked at each other or daydream in class, all they could think of was their brother standing there giving his all-time speech to them or how funny the looks on Tomoyo and Meiling's faces are going to be when they see how well they can blade. The girls who were responsible for this were none other than Sakura and Rena Kinomoto who had just enrolled at the school that day.

Sakura could not wait until after school. She still couldn't believe her and her sister's luck. Two of the town's skate team members had asked them to skate with them.

"Miss Kinomoto" growled the maths teacher, Miss Vinton. Irritated that one of her new students was already daydreaming.

"Yes"

"Yes" Echoed Sakura and Rena.

"Um.." Miss Vinton looked puzzled for a second when she remembered that she had both the Kinomoto sisters in her class.

"Sakura, would you please answer the question on page one, question five on the board please?" Requested Miss Vinton with as much sweetness as possible for a maths teacher. Quickly recovering from her confusion.

Sakura knew this trick. It was to check if she had been listening during the lesson or not. The class turned in their seats and stared at Sakura to see what she would do.

Sakura looked to her left and saw her sister was giving her that _'show the teacher up' _look. But Rena knew that maths wasn't one of Sakura's best subjects she only ever got 70 in it while in all her other studies she achieved 100. But within that few seconds glance Sakura showed she would by smiling sarcastically at her sister, turned back to the front putting on an innocent look. Sakura slowly rose from her seat and walked toward the blackboard taking as much time as possible. The class followed her with their eyes. Some of the girls rolled their eyes at how fast she had gotten herself into trouble. Others with a knowing glance, that they too once in their lives had been caught daydreaming.

"Today Miss Kinomoto" Said Miss Vinton, hurrying her along.

Sakura picked up the math book off the teacher's desk with one hand and the chalk in the other. Sakura studied the question for a bit, placed the book back on the table and started on the question. Without even looking back at the problem she had completed the algebraic sum within fifty seconds. The class looked at the board as if it was made of gold. No one could complete a sum that fast in their class except for the Storm Wolves, who were smart, cunning and could ride anything they came in contact with. This girl obviously didn't even try hard while completing the sum. Miss Vinton checked the sum over and to her complete amazement it was correct.

"You may sit down Sakura" Whispered Miss Vinton, thinking she may have been wrong to choose Sakura as her latest victim of daydreamers. Sakura brush off the calk dust that had drifted onto her clothes and walked back to her seat smiling a Rena. Rena just smiled back and rolled her eyes as if to say _'smart arse'_.

Amazed and dazed most of the class kept quiet. Sakura sat back in her seat and wrote a note to her sister.

'Hey sis I was just thinking about this savo when I remembered that we forgot to ask where and when to meet them. Considering we don't know where the Skate Park is, maybe we should ask them? What'ch you think?'

Sakura carefully placed the note on Rena's desk and started copying work off the board.

Rena looked up from her book when she noticed the note. Placing the note in her book she read the message. Smiling to herself she wrote back.

'Sis if your head wasn't screwed so tight, you would have lost it year's ago! I can't believe you forgot to ask them where to meet them after school. But I agree that you should ask them, considering that it was your idea to blade with them. Do it after class'

Rena placed the reply back on Sakura's desk and went back to work smiling to herself. Sakura did as her sister did and hid the note in her book. She grinned at the comment that her sister made, thinking straight away of her brother. Reading on she agreed in her head to ask Tomoyo about this afternoon after class.

""""""

"Tomoyo, wait up!" Sakura yelled, trying to catch up to her.

Tomoyo turned around and smiled at Sakura who caught up to her in no time.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hi Tomoyo, I know this going to sound stupid but when and where do you want my sister and I to meet you?" Asked Sakura, a blush coming over her face.

"How cute!" Squealed Tomoyo, pulling out a camcorder from the bag on her back.

"Hehe...Tomoyo what are you doing?" Nervously asked Sakura, backing away slowly.

"Well I tape stuff, you see it's like a hobby and you just happen to look really cute when you blush!" Giggled a delighted Tomoyo, in response Sakura blushed even harder.

"Okay...so where do you want to meet us?" Asked Sakura trying hard to change the subject.

"Oh right, how about by the front gates at three, that gives you time to get your stuff from home and get back to school" Thought Tomoyo putting her camcorder back in her bag.

"So half an hour after school by the front gates, got it"

"Cool, but we still have another lesson to get to, so come on!" Tomoyo checked her watch and rushed off to the class.

"Hey wait, what do we have?" Yelled Sakura after her felting back.

"A double in music" Tomoyo yelled back over her shoulder.

The last bell rang signalling that everyone should be in class. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and bolted to the music rooms. Luckily the music teacher; Mr Polo was late so they rushed to their seats and sat down. A few minutes later Mr Polo walked in smiling to the class.

"Good afternoon students and how has your first day back been?" He asked smiling to the class.

There were a few "good's", "cool's" and a few groaned "it sucked" but the most responsive was "good". He smiled at the class as if he were on something. And just kept talking. Explaining how the class would be graded and how he thought that everyone would pass his class. By the time he finished the two periods were nearly over so he let everyone just talk to each other in their seats.

"So Sakura did you find out what time?" Rena asked finishing up on her nails.

"Yeah, three at the front of the school gates" Stated Sakura, turning around in her seat to face her.

"Cool, that gives us time to walk home and tell dad and get our gear!" Supposed Rena.

"Yep and it also means that we don't have put up with Toyua for an afternoon" Giggled Sakura. Rena smiled at the idea.

"Is Toyua that guy who pulled up with you two this morning?" Asked Meiling, turning from the conversation she was in.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Rena a bit peeved that Meiling had been listening into the conversation.

"Because he just became one of the best looking guys in Year Twelve" Stated Meiling as if everyone knew.

"Then there must not be very many hotties in Year Twelve" Laughed Sakura as if it were a big joke.

"No she's right Sakura, this Toyua guy became one of the hottest guys in Year Twelve and he just started school here!" Said Tomoyo, in a matter of fact tone. Joining the conversation from beside Sakura looking at everyone.

"Well that Toyua guy is our annoying brother" Said Sakura, motioning to Rena and herself.

"I should have figured that out when he arrived with you two this morning" Said Meiling, as if it was the most important thing to know.

"Don't put yourself down about it Meiling, it was easily over looked" Stated Tomoyo, patting her on the back.

"Thanks Tomoyo, so you guys ready for this savo?" Asked Meiling changing the subject as if nothing had been said.

"Hell yeah!" Challenged Ren.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Backed up Sakura.

"Ooh Meiling we've got competition" Squealed Tomoyo with excitement. Clapping her hands together.

"But are they?" Questioned Meiling. Tomoyo gave her a look that said _'don't start Meiling'_, but she had a point did these two girls know how to blade and skate. Cause when push comes to shove how would they fare when the time came.

"Your just gona have to find that out for yourselves, aren't you?" Replied Sakura.

"You are so on!" Went on Rena, loving some good competition.

"Save it for the Skate Park, you'll need it!" Remarked Meiling not backing down.

Before anyone could say anything Mr Polo interrupted, as he coughed loudly to get the attention of his class. Everyone settled down and went back their seats.

"That's better, now everyone pack up before the bell..."

Just before he could utter the words the bell rang loudly letting all the students know that they could finally go home. The classroom erupted into a loud burl of students, as they all tried getting out of the room. Some talking about how they would just go to sleep when they got home, others about how the beach was tempting, but the loudest of all was of the Skate Park. Every student knew that the Storm Wolves would be practicing this savo and it was always cool to watch. And sometimes if you were good enough you could join the team, but that didn't happen very often. As the class piled out of the room Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura and Rena made small talk. They walked down the hall and out of the school.

"So Rena whereabouts do you and Sakura live?" Asked Meiling, making chitchat.

'Chitchat was always nearly a safe way to loosen up the tension between two people' thought Meiling silently, as she studied Rena.

While Tomoyo and Sakura just chattered away happily.

"The West Side of town, why?" Replied Rena, suspicion in her voice.

"Seriously, that's where Tomoyo and I live around! Which house is yours? Is it large or average?" Asked Meiling eagerly, happy that she had hit a topic which didn't involve bitchiness.

"Hmm, it's the one with the red roof and it's pretty large"

"Lets see I know there's no house like that in Tomoyo's street, so maybe you live in our street? Or some where in the area?"

"Our street, don't you mean my street? Or are you counting yourself twice?" Joked Rena.

"Ha ha ha very funny, actually I meant the street my cousin and I live in!"

"You have a cousin?" Asked Rena with a surprised look on her face.

At that Tomoyo and Sakura entered the conversation. They had been talking roughly along the same lines. Sakura had been explaining where she and Rena lived.

"Oh Meiling you're admitting your related to him?" Teased Tomoyo playfully.

"You have a cousin Meiling?" Asked Sakura, with the same surprised look on her face.

"Unfortunately yes, you sit behind him in class" Said Meiling miserably.

It took Sakura a few seconds to remember whom she sat behind in most of her classes.

"Do you mean the chocolate haired guy with amber eyes?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah that's him!" Droned Meiling, in a bored tone.

"I guess he's a pain or something?" Guessed Sakura, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh he's more than a pain he's a huge part of the Storm Wolves and he has a major problems!"

"What kind of problems?"

"Sakura, why you go an ask that for? Now she's going to go on talking for hours" Whinnied Tomoyo, joking around.

"Will not" Defended Meiling, sicking her tongue out at Tomoyo. At the gesture everyone sweat dropped and laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" Asked Sakura, just imaging a person that bad.

"Well the problem is that he has a temper like a bull, he's a total jerk and he doesn't like any other human beings other than himself, Eriol and some of the guys in our year"

"That's the dude who sits in front of me right?" Asked Rena.

"Yeah him, he's Syaoran's best friend" Informed Tomoyo, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Any way back to the point my cousin and me live together with our guardian Wei"

"Why not with your family?" Asked Sakura, out of pure curiosity.

"Sakura" Exclaimed Rena, looking at Sakura angrily.

"It's okay Rena, you see Sakura our family lives over in Hong Kong and Syaoran decided that the way his life was going in China didn't follow through with his plan, so he moved to Japan"

"And his family let him just like that?"

"Not exactly, under one condition Syaoran was to take me and Wei with him while he lived over here. He agreed of course and here I am. It's not bad we go back in the holidays and stuff so its no big deal, kind of like a really long holiday. And his mum says it'll be for the best in the long run"

"Hey Tomoyo isn't that your street?" Asked Sakura, pointing to the upcoming street.

"Yeah it is I'll see you girls at the school gates in..." Tomoyo looked at her watch "Fifteen minutes okay"

"Sounds cool to me" Said Meiling, checking her watch as well.

"Whatever!" Lazily replied Rena, not looking at Tomoyo.

"Bye Tomoyo" Waved Sakura, giving her a cheerful smile.

"So how many streets down do you live form Tomoyo, Meiling?" Asked Sakura.

"Two streets down, six houses from the mouth of the street, on the right"

"Hey, so we do live in the same street" smiled Rena.

"So now that you know, which house is yours?" Asked Meiling, as they turned into the street.

The street was filled with the grandest mansions you could think of. The styles were all different. The designs varied in the street from English to Chinese, French to Japanese and many more from different countries. Trees lined the footpaths and little kids played in the street. Cars were parked in driveways, but sure enough all the cars were convertibles and sports cars. At the very end of the street was a dead end. The two-story mansion that occupied that piece of land was an old grand mansion made of dark brown brick and had red tiled roof. The windows were a wooden framed. The door was made out of oak and looked extremely heavy. And parked neatly in the driveway was the black sports car from this morning.

"The house at the end of the road, isn't it cool" Exclaimed Sakura, staring at the mansion she now occupied.

"Don't forget about the garden Sakura" Reminded Rena.

"Oh how could I forget, it's the most fantastic garden I've ever seen" Said Sakura, oblivious to the world while she daydreamed about the garden and all the flowers within it.

"If you two like gardens then you should come over sometime and see ours" Said Meiling, as she studied the mansion at the end of the road.

"I'll hold you to that, course knowing my dear sister she'll forget" Laughed Rena. Sakura snapped out of her daydream and glared at sister. And if looks could kill, Rena would have dropped dead.

"So, which place is yours Meiling? Since you know where we live?" Asked Rena, making Sakura stop her glaring as she looked at Meiling waiting for the answer.

"Me?, I live right there!" Pointed Meiling. The house she was pointing at, if you could call it that. Was a tall one-story mansion that was longer in size than height. The mansion if looked at in closer inspection, was made of deep-set black garnet bricks, with dark green tiled roof to complement the stone. As for the door, it looked to be made of red oak. The window frames were a light red oak. In the driveway was a deep green sports car gleaming in the sun.

"Nice house Meiling" Whispered Sakura in anew.

"You must like deep, dark colours Meiling?" Asked Rena, but it was more of a statement then anything.

"Sometimes but I didn't chose the house it was already the Li Clans summer house when they come over for holidays" Said Meiling offhand to nobody in particular.

"We'll see you in a few minutes okay?" Asked Rena.

"Yeah, I'll meet you two out the front of your house"

"Fine with us" agreed the two girls together. Jogging to their house to get their gear.

""""""

"Dad were home" Yelled the twosome.

"How was school? Did you make many friends?" Asked their farther, Fujitaka. As he came down the hall from being in his study.

"Fine, we met two girls who are in the towns skate team, the Storm Wolves" Said Rena.

"Tomoyo and Meiling, there really nice dad!" Informed Sakura with a smile.

"That's good to know, so what are you two doing this afternoon, it's such a nice day"

"Meiling and Tomoyo have invited us to go and blade with them" Said Rena, the competition showing in her eyes.

"So can we go dad, please, please" Begged Sakura, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"All right but I want you back home by.." Fujitaka looked at his watch and calculated the time they should be home "Six-thirty, okay"

"Yes dad" Said Sakura.

"Okay, six-thirty come on Sakura we need to get changed" Rushed Rena, pulling Sakura up the stairs.

""""""

"So what do we need?" Asked Rena, as she pulled a tank top over her head. She wore black cargo pants with black knee pads over the top. With her elbow and hand pads on firmly. The tank top was a dark purple with angle wings on the back. Her hair was in a messy low bun, with little ringlets hanging down here and there.

"Your blades and mine and our helmets" Said Sakura, as she too got dressed. She wore a dark green tank top that criss-crossed at the back. And an old pair of black cargo pants with many pockets. Her kneepads were on top of the pants as well as that; she wore her elbow and hand pads. Unlike her sister she had hair in a neat ponytail. As well as blades, the girls took a pair of skate shoes and their skateboards to the Skate Park just in case. And it all fitted into a specially made backpack, they had been given as a going away present.

"Are we wearing them or putting them on when we get there?" Asked Rena.

"What would make the better impression?" Asked Sakura, a smirk coming over her face.

"If we wore them before getting there" said Rena, a satisfied smile coming over her face.

"Then we'll were they, but lets put them on down stairs, you remember the last time we attempted walking down a stair case with blades on?" Laughed Sakura, looking back on the moment as if it had happen yesterday.

"Please, how could I forget, we were in a rush so we just slipped them on up stairs thinking 'oh yeah this will be easy' so we started down them..." smiled Rena.

"And being us we didn't turn our feet to the side, so instead of not rolling we slid down the stairs as if they were a slope and we had skis on" laughed Sakura, tears coming to her eyes.

"And Touya teased us for a week and a half, so we got him back by putting ice in his bed before he went to sleep, what a shock he got when he went to bed" laughed Rena, holding her sides.

"He still thinks it was Yuki that did it" laughed Sakura. She looked at the clock and almost screamed.

"Rena we need to get our arses down stairs now!" Rushed Sakura, grabbing her blades and helmet from Rena's hands, grabbed her sisters hand pulling her down the stairs as she ran.

"Sakura slow down!" Puffed Rena, tripping over her own feet in the rush.

"Don't need too"

"Why not?" Asked Rena not noticing that she had stopped moving.

"Cause were at the bottom of the stairs, dopey" Puffed Sakura out of breath as she sat down on the steps putting her blades on in expert time.

"Oh, hey I'm not dopey" Grumbled Rena, catching her breath as she plonked herself down next too Sakura and put her blades on with no time, finishing a few second after Sakura.

"Bye Dad" yelled Sakura, as she rolled out the door.

"See you at six-thirty" yelled Rena after Sakura following her out the door.

""""""

"What took you two so long?" Asked Meiling. Looking at her watch to show just how slow they are.

"Sorry, but we sort of got caught up talking" said Sakura, smiling a lazily smile.

"Well lets go or Tomoyo will be wondering where we are" said Meiling.

"Better yet why don't we have a little race there?" Asked Rena.

"Sounds cool" said Meiling getting ready.

"It's all right with me" said Sakura, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then what are we waiting for" yelled Rena as she dashed off.

"Hey no fare" yelled Meiling after Rena.

"Wait for me you cheats" yelled Sakura after both Meiling and Rena as she raced after them.

""""""

'Where in the world are they?' thought Tomoyo as she looked at her watch. It was only quarter past three, but Meiling made it a habit never to be late. But that didn't mean that it was her that was running late it might just be Sakura and Rena. That led her to another thought, are these two for real.

But before she could ponder on it she heard voices coming towards her and the sound of blades moving very fast. Turning to the sound she could see some sort of race going on. In the lead was Sakura. Then ten meters back, Meiling and Rena were dead in a tie.

She only had to wait a few seconds before Sakura slid to a halt in front of her smiling. While Meiling and Rena ignored her and kept bladding until they noticed they'd past both Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo just stood there staring at Sakura in an amazed trance.

"Hey Tomoyo are you okay" asked Sakura, waving her hand in front of her face.

Tomoyo did a double take and snapped out of it. She looked at Meiling again and back to Sakura.

"Meiling, Sakura but how?" Asked Tomoyo, disoriented from shock. Looking back and forth between the two.

"How what, Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura innocently.

"Meiling, do you understand that Sakura just beat you right?" Questioned Tomoyo, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, I did happen to notice that okay...she is bloody well faster than I thought that's for shore" Replied Meiling once she got her breath back.

"What did you expect me to be? A slowpoke of something?" Questioned Sakura, defence coming into her voice.

Rena looked at her sister she had bladed pretty slow, even she knew that. What was her twin sister up too?

"Hey what about me am I invisible or something?" Asked Rena, as she stared a Sakura.

"I have to hand it to you both, your faster than you look or make out you are" smiled Meiling.

'Now this is going to be an exciting year, especially with these two around' thought Meiling, looking at both girls. They had no trace of sweat on them. But her on the other hand had small droplets on her forehead.

"If everyone is finished wearing themselves out let us get down to the Skate Park before the boys send out a search party" Joked Tomoyo, finally out of her shock.

"Well you two are going to have too lead the way because Sakura and I have no idea where it is" said Rena, making a lead on gesture with her hand.

"Please follow me then" said Meiling, bowing and bladding in the direction of the Skate Park, smiling her head off.

""""""

"Hey isn't that the new girls?"

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing here"

"Well obviously their here to blade look at their feet, they've got skates on"

"But why would they be down here today I mean it's the Storm Wolves Skate Park today"

All around them that's all that Sakura and Rena could here as they bladed into the skate park with Tomoyo and Meiling. Everyone was staring at them as if they had something. Meiling hissed at them and Tomoyo made a shooing motion as they gracefully bladed to a group of people. At that everyone stop staring noticeably but still took quick glances now and then.

"Don't worry about the crowd there just not used to seeing people in the park when were here" said Meiling as she passed a few guys that wolf whistled lowly. She turned and smiled at them. When she turned back to the others she rolled her eyes causing Sakura to laugh.

"So is today a team practice of something?" Asked Rena.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it we can still blade together" reassured Meiling.

They came to a stop when they reached the backs of the people standing in a circle. There were three girls and three guys all just talking. While on the pipes behind them was another guy. When he saw the two girls he stopped grinding on the pipes and bladed over.

"What took you two so long?" Asked a deep male voice.

At that the small group turned around and stared at the four. While the person responsible for the comment kept bladding over until he was in front of Meiling in an imposing sort of, way with his arms crossed.

"Shut up Syaoran, I was late because I was bring some new friends along is that okay with you? Its not like your never late" said Meiling, shoved her hand in his face, pulled Rena with her and rolled over to some girls and stared introducing Rena to all of them. Syaoran just looked at her until she was over there, then shook his head in disbelief.

Syaoran turned back around and faced Tomoyo who had her camera out again. Who had just taped the whole thing. He only had a few seconds before Tomoyo dragged Sakura over to where Meiling and Rena were and introduced her to all the girls.

"Man she just got you" laughed a male voice from behind.

"Shut up Eriol, it not funny" growled Syaoran.

"Yes it is" replied Eriol with a straight face.

"Shut up" warned Syaoran.

"So who are those to chicks" asked Eriol, before he got his arse kicked.

"I think their the news girls in our class" remembered Syaoran.

"So what are their names?"

"I think the one in the green top is Sakura and the one in the purple in Rena" remembered Syaoran.

"So do you think they can skate and blade?" Asked Eriol, staring at the new comers.

"I don't know, I guess were just going to find out"

"Cool"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''

AN: Well I got them to the Skate Park and it took me ten whole pages and I don't know a month or two. Sorry I am seriously a slow writer and the fact that I like taking my time about doing things don't help much. I hope you liked this chapter and aren't to mad at the cliffy or what I think is one, to review. Tell me if you think its still okay cause I really don't know why anyone who reviewed the first chapter thought it was okay. Hope everyone liked or (LOVED) this chapter. I can't wait for the reviews be it good or bad. Thankyou Very, Very Much Everyone That Reviewed.

White Blossoms!!!! Bye-Bye


End file.
